Gloriosa
}} is one of the former Empresses for the Kuja tribe before Hancock took over. Hancock refers to her as the former-former-former empress . Appearance In her first appearance, in the opening "Share the World", her color scheme is completely different. Namely that the alternate casual top of the Kuja, which appears to be evening wear, that she wears is blue instead of the pink-bordered burgundy seen in the anime. Additionally, her Snake Weapon is colored navy blue, as opposed to the white color seen in the "Share the World" opening. It acts as her staff and the upper body of the snake is curled up. In either case, she's remarkably diminutive in height, with very thick lips, and is wrinkled from old age. She also wears some kind of sea-green bubble belt apparently meant to hold up the spotted-print short skirt that all Kuja wear. Also like most Kuja, she wears a cape. Her hair is white and she wears a pink flower on the left side of her head. Just like Franky, Nyon has a Butt-Butt chin.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, Does Nyon-baa also have a butt-butt chin? Personality Elder Nyon seems to be designed around the concept of a wise old woman, as made apparent by her concerns for Amazon Lily itself and expressing knowledge that her fellow Kuja had no idea of. She also asks the Kuja pirates for books, and has a crystal ball, both things that would further this image. However, since she believed some of Hancock's lies about considering the World Governments' terms for war, this proved that she was still gullible towards people's intent. Although she is not immune to many of Hancock's emotional manipulations designed to make people follow her, Nyon can snap out of them much faster than many others, male or female. Although she is no longer the Empress of Amazon Lily, she believes that she can still go anywhere (which Hancock proved otherwise), but chooses to live on the outskirts of the island because she's apparently considered to be a traitor. Though, during their conversation about the upcoming war, when Hancock accuses her of worrying about her own life, she simply states that she's already too old to be concerned about her own life, but expresses concern for the sake of others on the island. She also says "Nyo" a lot, going so far as to incorporate it into a number of words whenever she talks. Relationships Family Gorgon Sisters Hancock, Sandersonia, and Marigold were found by Elder Nyon, who had left Amazon Lily to escape her Love Sickness, when they escaped from their masters within the ranks of the World Nobles. Elder Nyon considers them as owing her a debt they can never repay, which Hancock promptly dismisses at every opportunity and puts Nyon in her place. Sandersonia and Marigold acknowledge the debt and don't fight with her. Hancock, however, disrespects Nyon due to her corrupted innocence from her four years of pain; however, she does have a degree of respect for the elder at times, and their relationship is overall a rebellious teenage daughter and her mother. Nyon also seems to be Boa Hancock's advisor. Nyon reminded Hancock the importance of her responsibilities as a Shichibukai when she refuses to participate in the Whitebeard War. She later told Hancock the nature of Love Sickness after the latter fell in love with Luffy, leading to the Shichibukai finally accepting World Government's summons (albeit only for Luffy's labor if nothing else). She also corrects Hancock whenever she mistakes Luffy's actions as a marriage proposal. Rayleigh and Shakky Elder Nyon is good friends with Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky. Rayleigh refers to Elder Nyon with her former name, Gloriosa. Before her return to Amazon Lily, Nyon lived with Rayleigh and Shakky on Sabaody Archipelago while sheltering the Gorgon Sisters after their escape from the World Nobles. Monkey D. Luffy She also has a friendly relationship with Monkey D. Luffy, the first man ever to find himself on Amazon Lily, and also the one responsible for melting the ice around Hancock's heart. Abilities and Powers She is knowledgeable enough to know what a man is, unlike most of her fellow Kuja, and identified Luffy as a man.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Nyon identifies Luffy as a man. She is also able to throw off Hancock's charms faster than most men and women. Also, being a former Empress, Nyon was undoubtedly a strong Kuja in her prime and, despite her advanced age, she was still able to not only survive being thrown out of a building, but also land on her feet unharmed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 517 and Episode 411, Nyon's Kuja skills are shown to be strong even though she is old. History Past When she was younger, during her period ruling as the Kuja empress, Nyon left Amazon Lily and went to sea after being struck by love sickness, a thing that had killed many of her predecessors. She somehow managed to survive the ordeal, but the act of leaving the island did not go unnoticed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 522 and Episode 417, Nyon's past and her love sickness. At some point after she left the island she lived on the Sabaody Archipelago for an undisclosed amount of time. During this time she befriended Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku. Her own people considered her a traitor for her actions, but she learned many things about the outside world, including that of the opposite sex. During her journey, she happened to discover Boa Hancock and her sisters Sandersonia and Marigold, a trio of Kuja, who had previously disappeared, and had escaped Mariejois after four years of slavery at the hands of the Tenryuubito. Seeing these girls, who were her countrywomen, Nyon adopted them and kept them with her until she finally returned to Amazon Lily.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Elder Nyon's relationship with the Boa sisters revealed. By the time she returned, she was given a pardon by the Empress that had replaced her, but she was nevertheless tainted by her abandonment. Nyon chose to live on the outskirts of the Kuja village, where she would no longer bother in the affairs of the people she once ruled.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 517 and Episode 411, Nyon's back-story revealed. Amazon Lily Arc When Luffy was being washed in the stream on Amazon Lily, Nyon found her fellow Kuja baffled by an apparent Body Mushroom that wouldn't come off. She knew that it was Luffy's male-`private part`. Soon afterwards, Boa Hancock and the Kuja Pirates returned to their island. Upon their return, Nyon went to ask if any books had been found in their raids. Instead of a book, she was handed a newspaper. Soon afterwards, Nyon visited Hancock to warn her about the consequences of her actions, only to be tossed out for her trouble. Later, observing the fight between Luffy and the younger Boa sisters, she remained in the stadium after Hancock orders the evacuation of the arena, in order to hide the mark on Sandersonia's back, which was only being covered by Luffy. As Luffy, without hesitation, accepted Hancock's offer of freeing the Amazonians who saved him earlier, from their petrified state, over obtaining a ship to leave the island. Elder Nyon then notes how a man, with Haki of such a caliber, would willingly bow his head to save those who helped him; probably because of how uncommon both events would occur at once at all. She later enters Kuja Castle to reveal the truth of both Luffy's actions at the Saboady Archipelago and the Boa siblings' past as slaves. When Hancock falls ill, Nyon identifies the illness as the same one that killed many of her predecessors (which is love sickness). However, she is astounded that Hancock is able to stand on her own upon hearing Luffy's name, and wonders if Luffy might have overcome a mountain that no other could budge. Due to the fact that even Hancock herself is shocked at the fact that she immediately agreed to escort Luffy to Impel Down without hesitation, Nyon tells her that going with him will ultimately be what saves her, as just about every other Empress was killed when they tried to suppress their feelings. She sees the two of them off at the bay, commenting on Hancock's obvious love for Luffy. Post War Arc Two weeks after the War at Marineford, Elder Nyon informs Hancock that Luffy regained consciousness. Elder Nyon says that Hancock should see Luffy after he fully recovers, but Hancock insists on seeing Luffy as soon as possible. Elder Nyon then comments to herself about Hancock's love virus and Luffy's amazing survival through several ordeals from Impel Down to Marine HQ, musing that it must be by divine will for the boy to survive through it all. She is then seen accompanying Hancock and her sisters to the beach with the food that Hancock wants to deliver to Luffy. Elder Nyon tells Hancock that just because she was hugged doesn't mean she is married. Hancock then asks Nyon how to have a proper marriage. When arriving at the beach, she is shocked to see Silvers Rayleigh, who happens to be a friend of Elder Nyon. Nyon is also shocked that Hancock, whose attention was on Luffy, did not notice Rayleigh until moments later. She then receives a letter from Shakky. She appeared again on Rusukaina Island with Luffy, Rayleigh, and the Kuja Pirates. When Boa Hancock starts to believe that Luffy saying her name correctly for the tenth time means marriage, Elder Nyon says that isn't the case. Two Years Later Elder Nyon is seen with Hancock, Marigold, and Sandersonia greeting Luffy on Rusukaina Island after his two-year training. After Luffy picks up his hat, the Kujas take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. She is later seen on the Kuja ship, telling Hancock to lighten the massive amount of luggage she's giving to Luffy. After Luffy said that he had hoped to see Hancock again, the Pirate Empress mistook this as a marriage proposal. Nyon responded by saying "no" once again. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, there are some additional scenes added at the beginning of the Post-War Arc. When the Heart Pirates arrive at Amazon Lily, they enter the harbor with the Kuja Pirates. Nyon clearly states that men are forbidden on the island and the Kujas must uphold the laws. Law and Jinbe manage to convince Nyon that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. After forming a compromise, Nyon allows the Heart Pirates to dock at the bay. Trivia * Her former name comes from the flower gloriosa. **The flower is renouned for its habbit of growing by climbing other other plants; notably Nyon seems to state her authourity over even Hancock and the other Amazons despite having no political powers or influence anymore. **As of note that she was once head of Amazon Lily, it holds several high values within some countries. The flower is the national flower of Zimbabwe (where it is a protected plant). It is also the state flower of Tamil Nadu state in India, and was the national flower of Tamil Eelam. * "Gloriosa" is also the Spanish, Italian, Catalan and Portuguese word for "Glorious" when it is related to female subjects. References Site Navigation de:Gloriosa Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Royalty Category:Haki Users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters